


I'm cold and you're warm

by JustAMisfit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Desert night, Fluff, Junkhog, Junkrat will probably never sleep on a mattress again, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Roadhog can be soft, Roadhog is comfy, cold night, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMisfit/pseuds/JustAMisfit
Summary: Junkrat can't sleep on a cold desert night..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this is really cheesy you guys, i tried.

The outback was cold at night. And when it was cold, Junkrat hated it. What a stupid idea of a desert being hot after the sun rose, and turn to the complete opposite after it went down. During the nights, he mostly slept beside Mako and stayed warm. That was the only thing that didn't bother him. But now the nights were getting colder during the month. 

They were on the way to the nearest Junktown when they came across an abandoned house. It was already scrapped empty from the inside, (Most likely from previous junkers), but because it was getting dark, it would make for shelter. He just hoped that the beds and sheets were made of actual silk and foam, and not made out of tire strips and metal boards. 

The beds were not in the best shape. The sheets had holes and small tears and a few of the springs stuck out from the sides of the mattress. The house contained at least two beds that were decent. He would have just slept in a single bed with mako, but because there were two, he figured it would best to sleep separately. At least just for the night. 

The Windows of the house were broken but the bed would at least provided some sort of warmth to his body. Or so he thought. 

-

"Bloody hell..." 

 

Junkrat was shaking and shivering through the night. He tugged the thin sheets further over him and buried himself beneath them. He felt the cold wind rush through the window and onto his skinny frame. The bed was lumpy and sharp on his skin 

"Piece of junk!" 

He punched the stupid bed for not being Roadhog. It was cruel to even think that people could spend a night like this. 

He got up from the mattress, and stood on the cold floor wrapped up in his blanket. He didn't know why he'd bring it if it basically failed at it's sole purpose in the first place, but he held on to it. He grabbed onto the walls with his one good arm to keep him from falling. He was reminded that he wasn't wearing his prosthetics. 

He trudged over to the next door room where Mako slept and slowly glanced over his shoulder to see if he was asleep. He stared as his face and examined it. Good. He was.

He couldn't help but admire his features as a streak of moonlight shined through the broken window and onto on his face. It's not often that he sees him without his mask. He was a beaut alright.

Mako always denied it no matter how many times he told him. He had a scar across his lips, cheek, and eyebrow, A metal ring hanging from the bottom part of his nose, and his lower canine were shaped like small tusks, poking out from the corners of his mouth. He loved the white stubble that covered his jaw. His hair was spread across part of his face. He looked so relaxed. It was a nice sight. 

He lowered his body slowly and scooted himself next to him carefully, but not too close to wake him up. He felt the taller man's body heat slowly warm up his sides. It wasn't as warm as he wanted, but it sure as hell was better. He figured it would be best not to wake him. He listened to the soft snoring beside him, and it helped him relax and slowly drift off to sleep.

-

Mako woke up to a body of coldness against his side. He turned over and focused his eyes on the small frame that laid beside him.

"What the...Jamie?"

He grabbed his shoulder and his hand tensed up from the icy skin that covered him. He could see him with his thigh against his stomach and his arm around his waist trying to warm up. 

He threw the warm blanket over him and held it in place to keep it from moving. He positioned him so that his back was against his chest, as he hovered an arm around him to keep him warm. 

He let out a low growl. "Idiot....you should have woken me up.."

He could see that his eyes were slightly open. He grabbed his chilly hand with his own and rubbed them together to heat them up. "I knew this would happen."

Jamie managed a small smile and chuckled softly with closed eyes.

"Don't laugh. You're probably sick now."

He squeezed his hand. "Heh....At least i got me a big strong man keepin' me warm now, eh?" Jamie stated as he hugged his arm

Mako grinned lightly at the remark. "You cheeky bastard." he said as he moved his hand to pinch his sides. 

"..Besides, didn't want ta ruin ya 'beauty sleep'." He quoted with his fingers and grinned with his eyes slightly closed. "Or make ya mad at me like last week.."

Roadhog snorted at the comment. "This is different. Last week you woke me up just because you were bored, you rascal.." He chuckled as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

Junkrat laughed softly. He calmed as he felt large hands pressed against the sides of his face with a soft squeeze. 

"Your face is cold too.." his voice sounded concerned. 

Jamie leaned further into the touch. 

"Nah, M' Alright. Probably just a lil' rest is all i need."

Mako looked over. "And your blanket is on the floor. It probably fell during the night." He glanced at the ground where it laid.  

Jamie pushed his face further into his chest. "Pfft, didn't do shit anyways, ...better me sleepin' with the ol' scrap rags and metal plates." 

Mako leaned to pick up the blanket and wrapped it around the other sheet.

Rat grabbed Mako's palms and placed them back on his cheeks when they had moved away. "Yer so warm, mate." He followed with a chuckle. "How could ya even sleep in this weather? Ya like a bear hibernating through winter."

Mako squished his face together and chortled at the comment. "I manage."

He sat up from the bed and moved to stand up.  "I'll be back."

Junkrat looked up, confused.

"Oi, Where ya goin' Roadie?"

Mako glanced over "I'm Gonna heat up some food out in the front. It's already 8:00." 

"Can't ya...stay with me for a bit? Just till i start fallin' asleep?"

"And who's gonna fix breakfast?"

Junkrat paused for a moment. "We can do that later." He patted the mattress to his side and insisted.

"C'mon, please." 

He hesitated a moment before turning back 

"Fine. But i want you sleeping."

"Gotcha." he said along with a smile. 

Roadhog walked back to the bed and laid next to him, as Junkrat basically threw himself on top of him and extended an arm across his chest. 

Roadhog rubbed his fingers through the smaller man's hair and massaged gently, making him relaxed and more comfortable. He noticed rat's eyes slowly closing and his his breathing getting softer by the moment. 

He focused on his face. Jamie always cleaned off the dirt that covered him before going to sleep. The main reason why Mako didn't like the ash that appeared on him was because it hid his features. The light freckles that covered the bridge of his nose and upper cheeks, his bright eyes, his gorgeous blond hair with his beautiful white complexion. But even with the smoke, he could still tell he had the cutest face.

He didn't even realize the amount of time he remained there petting him and gazing across his appearance. 

"Why don't ya take a picture, it'll last longer, aye mate?" Junkrat smiled with his eyes still closed and face pressed against the older man's shoulder.

"You weren't sleeping?"

He squinted his eyes open a bit and grinned. He mumbled softly. 

"...no..."

"Why you sneaky-." he flipped him onto his back and started to tickle him ferociously. He heard the smaller man laugh uncontrollably and try to free himself from his grasp. He soon let go and rested a bit as he could still hear giggles to the side of him.

He laid there for a while not long before standing up from the bed. He realized how the time slipped by and he hadn't even heated up the food yet. 

"You stay here."

"But-.." 

"But nothing. I don't want you getting up. You need to rest." Roadhog stated, despise the fact that rat was now fully awake.

"I'm fine mate, really! See? I can get up n' everythin'"... He struggled to sit up before being tossed back by a large hand. 

"If i see you up, I'm throwing your ass back in bed Jamison." Junkrat knew he was being serious when he used his full first name.

"Yea, Alroight." his voice got quieter. 

He grabbed his mask near the door. "Just gonna be in the front for a while. And you know.."

He shifted his head to the side a little.

"If you behave till i get back, i might show you a better way of staying warm." he said following with a noticeable smirk. 

His eyes widened with excitement, and he quickly scrambled himself under the covers. "Yes sir!"

Roadhog chuckled. 

 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess desert nights aren't all bad.


End file.
